disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Gun
Guns are a recurring weapon in the Disgaea series aimed towards ranged attacking. They have more power than Bows, but are weakened in later installments, their range being only a straight line away from the user. They are completely reliant on the HIT stat in the first two games, but in Disgaea 3 and onwards, they split the damage between HIT and SPD. In Disgaea D2, Guns deal damage based on distance away from the target. The closer the target, the higher the damage will be. ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Disgaea: Hour of Darkness doesn't have much difference between Guns and Bows, and what differences there are are mostly cosmetic. Both can shoot anywhere within the circle of their range. Gun damage is based entirely on HIT while Bow users want balanced ATK and HIT. Gun attacks do plain damage, and possibly lower target SPD, and not much else, while Bow specials often apply Status Effects. Guns only ever hit a single target (double-check higher-mastery Specials), while Bow users learn a multi-target Special early on, so leveling a Gun user can take longer. With the increased range and use of a single stat for damage, a gun on a character tuned to use it may kill an enemy (using a standard attack) that a bow user would have to spend several turns shooting at with specials to cause sleep, poison, or whatnot. But, the gun user will only attack one target at a time. Each weapon has its own perks and liabilities. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Guns, please see List of Disgaea 1 Weapons#Gun. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' In Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, Gun attacks are weaker both physically and system-wise than in the original and its remakes. Example: A Gun with 200 HIT is weaker than a Sword with 200 ATK. Therefore, Gun-toting characters should try to aim for attacks from behind if they can, in order to gain the most damage. The biggest change between D1 and D2 is that Gun ranges have been significantly altered: while the range has been increased, a Gun can only attack in a straight line from the user, following the four cardinal directions. An additional frustration when dealing with Guns is that players are likely to put a Gun on their Thief, a class that is quite good with ranged weapons and takes a long time to get better (unless the player invests quite a bit of time in stat-stealing). The player will likely feel frustrated with Gun damage for quite some time. Add in the part where Bows were given the ability to generate Treasure Chests when mobs died, and it's once again difficult to feel like Guns are a worthwhile investment. Their one saving grace is their giant range; when Item World delving, a player may want to conserve Mage/Skull mana, so while a spellcaster can hit that mob that is 6 tiles away, if a Gun user (or two) has been built up to be able to do great damage, a player can take out distant threats without consuming a sporadically-replenished resource. As saving graces go, it's not a very good one. Rozalin uses Guns, and has an 'A' rating in them, far better than the Thief's rating early on. However, Rozalin's paltry movement of 4 (and jump of 15 - it must be hard to move around in all those skirts) doesn't hold a candle to a Shoe'd Thief's 7 (and don't forget the +1 Movement Bill) and jump of 25, so while she will be able to do respectable ranged damage much earlier in the game, getting her into good positions is finicky at best. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Guns, please see List of Disgaea 2 Weapons#Gun. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' Like Bows in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, Guns are great against those pesky Mothmen that give melee such a hard time. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Guns, please see List of Disgaea 3 Weapons#Gun. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Guns in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten are, like their versions from the previous installment, split-stat weapons reliant on both HIT and SPD. However, their skill-set has been neutered compared to their predecessors. Damage-wise, they are the weakest weapons in the game, and have no native Skills beyond the Power Level of C. However, Gun skills have much longer ranges compared to Disgaea 3, half of them have ranges up to 6 panels. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Guns, please see List of Disgaea 4 Weapons#Gun. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance: To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Guns, please see List of Disgaea 5 Weapons#Gun. Category:Weapons